Whirlwind
by Spicetwist
Summary: Laura is seriously injured during a storm that endangers many members of the Spencer family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with ABC.  
  
Summery: Laura is seriously injured during a storm that endangers many members of Luke and Laura's family.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Laura curled up on her sofa with a book. Lesley and Lulu had gone out for pizza and she was expecting to spend a quiet evening at home alone.  
  
She opened her book and had just started to read when the doorbell rang.  
  
"So much for a quiet evening," she said putting the book down.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it. Luke walked in.  
  
"Luke, why did you ring the bell?"  
  
"I forgot my key."  
  
"I thought you had to work late at the club?" she asked.  
  
"Mike said he could handle it, so I thought I would take my three favorite ladies out to eat."  
  
"Your THREE favorite ladies?" she teased. "I thought I was the only one. Who are the others? I'll kill them."  
  
Luke laughed.  
  
"Oh, I don't think it would be a good idea to kill your mother and our daughter."  
  
"No, I guess not," she laughed. "There's only one problem with your plan."  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Mom went to pick Lulu up from her troop meeting and take her out for pizza. They should be home soon. So it looks like it is going to be just the two of us."  
  
"Fine with me," Luke said with a smile. "What do you think about driving down to Beecher's Corners and have dinner in that little restaurant."  
  
"Oh, Beecher's Corners? I'd love too. Just give me a minute to get ready."  
  
Laura ran upstairs. Luke sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. Ten minutes later, Laura came back down. She wrote a note to Lesley to let her know where they were.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Luke put his arm around her and they walked out to the car. He started the car and began to back down the driveway.  
  
"Luke wait!" Laura yelled.   
  
Luke hit the brakes hard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We left the television on."  
  
"Laura, don't worry about it. You said your mother would be home soon. It won't hurt for the TV to be on that long."  
  
"You're right," she said.  
  
Luke pulled out of the driveway and headed for Beecher's Corners. If they had only gone back in to turn off the television they would have seen the message on the screen that said "TORNADO WARNING."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lesley and Lulu came in carrying a pizza.  
  
"Grandma, why did we have to bring the pizza home? I wanted to eat there, they have some great video games," asked Lulu.  
  
"Honey, it wasn't safe. The weather is getting bad out there. It is safer for us to be home."  
  
Lesley saw that the television was on. "Laura? Luke? Is anyone home?" she called.  
  
She saw the note on the coffee table. She quickly read it.  
Lesley took a look out the window, the sky was turning a greenish black.  
  
"Grandma, are Mommy and Daddy going to be safe from the storm too? They aren't home."  
  
"Yes Baby. They will be fine. Your Daddy is smart, he'll take care of your Mommy," Lesley said. "Now help me find the flashlight in case the power goes out."  
  
Lulu was ran to get the flashlight out of the drawer.  
  
"Yes, Luke will take care of Laura," Lesley whispered to herself. "I hope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About fifty miles from Port Charles, Luke's car sped along towards Beecher's Corners.

Luke had just put the top up since it had began to rain.  Laura sat looking out the window.  She didn't like the looks of the clouds, but she didn't know why.

The raindrops hitting the windshield had grown larger and were falling faster.  The wind began to pick up.  Luke began to have trouble keeping the car on the road.

"Looks like we're in for a storm," he said.

Laura shuddered.  She had never been fond of storms, they made her nervous.

"Yes, looks like it might be a bad one."

Laura's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Laura, it's Mom."

"Hi, Mom.  Did Lulu have fun at her troop meeting?"

"Yes, she had a great time.  That's not why I was calling."

Laura noticed a worried tone to Lesley's voice.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Honey, there is a tornado warning out for the area.  I'm just concerned about you and Luke being out on the open road like that.  I think you ought to head for home."

"Just a minute Mom, I'll tell Luke."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Mom thinks we should head home.  There's a tornado warning out.  She don't think we're safe on the road."

"Well I agree with her about it not being safe to be on the road, but I think we have a better chance at getting to Beecher's Corners than all the way back to Port Charles.  We're over half way there, so than means Beecher's Corners is much closer."

"Mom, Luke says we're closer to Beecher's Corners than we are to home."

"Ok, be careful."

"I promise.  We'll get off the road if the weather seems too bad.  Bye Mom."

The rain had stopped suddenly while Laura had been on the phone.  But the sky had grown much more threatening.  A loud thunder clap shook the car.

Laura jumped.  Luke noticed.  He knew how much storms spooked her.

"I think I'll try to find somewhere to pull off the road.  I don't like driving in this either," he said.

Laura nodded.

They drove for about ten more minutes, before Luke suddenly pulled off to the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"Nothing, I think I see a house just beyond those trees," he said.  "Maybe whoever lives there will let us wait the storm out there."

They got out of the car and hurried through the trees.  The came into a clearing and saw that the house was a run down cabin.

"Wait here," Luke said.

He walked up to the cabin and knocked.  When no one answered he opened the door and went in.  A loud clap of thunder was heard outside.  Laura ran into the cabin and ran into Luke.  He put his arm around her, knowing how scared she was.

He saw a trap door in the floor.  He opened it and looked in. 

"That is a cellar, we can go down there if we need to."

Laura nodded.  It thundered again.  She moved closer to Luke.

He pulled her down so that they were both sitting on the floor.  He put his arm back around her trying to calm her down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
Lucky and Elizabeth hurried up to Kelly;s diner. Lucky had to struggle against the wind to get the door open.  
  
They made it inside and Liz looked around. They were the only customers there. Bobbie came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No one in their right minds would be out tonight. Oh sorry, no offense. There are tornado warnings out."  
  
"Oh, we didn't know. Should we head home?" Lucky asked.  
  
"No, I think we'd be safer here," said Liz.  
  
Lucky looked at Bobbie. "Do you mind if we wait out the storm with you?"  
  
"No of course not. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Sure," said Elizabeth.  
  
Bobbie started to go get the coffee.  
  
"No, I'll get it," Elizabeth said. "You sit down."  
  
"Thanks," Bobbie said sitting down. "Can you bring the portable radio back with you? It's under the counter."  
  
A few minutes later, the three of them sat together at a table drinking coffee and listening to the weather reports.  
  
Meanwhile across town, the storm was starting to spook Lesley. The lightening was getting worse as it streaked across the sky. The wind was getting stronger and had begun to rattle the windows.  
  
She decided she wasn't going to wait any longer. She grabbed the radio and flashlight and hurried down to the basement with Lulu.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
In the cabin, Luke continued to hold Laura in his arms as the storm raged outside. She had never liked storms and this was the worst one they had ever seen.  
  
"Do you have your cell phone?" Luke asked her.  
  
"I left it in the car," she said with a shaky voice.  
  
A loud clap of thunder rattled the windows on the cabin.  
  
"Ok, I want you to go down into the cellar. I'm going to try to make it back to the car and get the phone."  
  
"Luke, it's too dangerous out there," Laura objected.  
  
"Darling, we may need it. The storm isn't that bad yet and I want to get it before it gets worse. I'll be right back, I promise. Leave the trap door open for me."  
  
Laura nodded reluctantly. He opened the trap door and she went down into the dark cellar. Luke ran as fast as he could towards the car. The wind was so strong that he had trouble moving. He fell several times.  
  
The wind began to take on a roaring noise. He glanced at the sky as he reached the car. He saw the tornado moving towards him. He quickly grabbed the cell phone and glanced back at the cabin. The tornado was moving too fast. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to make it back.  
  
He looked around frantically. He decided that the ditch along the road was his best bet. He stuffed the phone in his pocket and laid down in the ditch and covered his head.  
  
The powerful storm raged on. Debris flew through the air. Luke heard two deafening crashes, but didn't dare raise up to see what they were.  
  
As quickly as it had started, the storm ended. Luke felt the rain falling on his back. He stood up and looked around. THe first thing he saw was the car. A large tree had been uprooted and had fallen on it. The car was crushed.  
  
"Laura!" he thought. He ran back through the trees and stopped as the cabin came insight.  
  
The cabin had completely collapsed. The debris was piled several feet deep on top of the trap door.  
  
Laura was trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
  
The windows at Kelly's were really rattling in the wind and golf ball size hail was falling. The door flew open and Bobbie rushed to close it. Before she could push it shut, several of the hailstones hit her arm. She shoved the door closed and locked it.  
  
Lucky ran to make sure she was all right.  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
"But your arm..."  
  
Bobbie looked at her arm, she was bleeding and there were some bruises forming where the hailstones had hit her.  
  
Before she could respond a roaring noise came from outside and the entire building began to shake.  
  
They all hurried to get behind the counter, but the windows shattered spraying glass everywhere.  
  
Bobbie and Lucky quickly dived behind the counter as the roof blew off the building. A loud crash soon followed.  
  
"Where's Liz?" Lucky yelled over the noise.  
  
Bobbie shook her head. "I thought she was right behind us."  
  
The storm quickly passed. Lucky and Bobbie came out from behind the counter. They saw what had caused the crash.  
  
Part of the second floor had caved in. Lucky saw Liz laying unconscious under a pile of debris.  
  
Across town, Lesley sat in the basement holding Lulu tightly. She heard the roar of the storm beginning. She crouched in the corner making sure that Lulu was beneath her.  
  
The house shook as the storm hit it. Lesley could hear parts of the upper floors landing in the basement behind her, but she didn't dare move.  
  
The storm ended as quickly as it began. The only sound was Lulu crying. Lesley cautiously stood up and looked around. The steps leading upstairs were gone.  
  
They had made it through the storm safely, but they were trapped in the basement.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
  
"Laura!" Luke yelled running towards the cabin. She did not answer.   
  
He started removing the debris that covered the trap door as fast as he could.  
  
"Laura, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to get you out of there."  
  
A couple of hours passed, but Luke continued digging. He finally made his way to the cellar only to find that the trap door had been blown off.  
  
"Laura!" he yelled. There was no answer.  
  
He jumped down into the cellar and found her. She was laying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Laura!" he said again trying to wake her up. He turned her over and saw a large wound on her head. Blood was running down her face and into her blonde hair.  
  
He took off his shirt and ripped a sleeve off to make a bandage for her head. He checked the rest of her for injuries.  
  
She had numerous cuts and he could see some bruises starting to form. He noticed that her leg was bent in an unnatural position. It was safe to guess that it was broken.  
  
What bothered him the most was a piece of wood sticking out of her shoulder. He started to remove it, but it didn't want to budge. It was embedded in her as if it had been an arrow shot from a bow. He decided it was best to leave it for now, since he didn't want to risk breaking it off in her shoulder.  
  
He picked up the cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"I need an ambulance. My wife has been injured. We are in a cabin along Highway 20 about 15 miles north of Beecher's Corners.  
  
"It may be several hours before we can get anyone there sir," the lady said.  
  
"I need them here NOW!" Luke yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, the storm has the roads blocked. We can't get an ambulance to you until the roads are cleared. It could quite some time."  
  
"Thank you," Luke said with his voice breaking up. He leaned against the wall slid down it till he was sitting beside Laura. "I hope Laura can hang on that long," he said to himself.  
  
He looked at Laura. "Please don't leave me," he whispered to her as the tears began rolling down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
  
"Liz!" Lucky shouted running to her.  
  
Bobbie looked her over. She had some cuts and bruises. It looked like she might have a broken arm and a lump was forming on her forehead.  
  
Elizabeth stirred a little.  
  
"Liz? Elizabeth can you hear me?" Bobbie asked.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes. She moaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"Don't try to move," Bobbie said. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Liz nodded slowly, wincing with pain. "Yes, there was a tornado and something fell on me."  
  
"Something?" Lucky said with a little laugh. "Try half the second floor."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling and saw that it wasn't there. She could see the sky outside.  
  
Why they had been talking Bobbie went to get the first aid kit. She quickly set about to treat Elizabeth's cuts.  
  
"Lucky, my keys are in my purse under the counter. Go pull my car around. We need to get her to the hospital to have her arm set and her head looked at," Bobbie said. She watched as Lucky ran outside. She turned back to Liz. "That's quite a bump you have there."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her weakly.  
  
Lucky came back in a few minutes later. "Bobbie, I can't get your car. There are power lines on the hood and the rest of it is under a fallen tree."  
  
Bobbie looked confused. "There aren't any trees down here at the docks."  
  
"I know. I think the storm blew it here. We were lucky. This is the only building on the block that is still standing."  
  
"Ok, call an ambulance and go to the hospital with her. I'm going to check to see if anyone else around here needs medical help," she said heading out the door.  
  
"Be careful!" Lucky shouted out of her. He tried the phone, but the line was dead so he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulance.  
  
On the other side of Port Charles, Lesley sat in the basement trying to comfort Lulu.  
  
"Don't cry Honey. You know someone will get us out."  
  
Lulu wiped the tears from her face and nodded.  
  
Lesley gave her a hug. She suddenly noticed a smell in the air. She got up and started walking around the basement.  
  
She noticed that the smell got stronger when she approached the washer and dryer. She looked behind them and noticed that the gas pipe had been knocked loose from the dryer.  
  
She knew that she had to get Lulu and herself out of that basement as soon as possible.  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
In the cabin, Luke was growing worried. Half an hour had passed. Laura was still unconscious. He knew that he had to do something.  
  
He picked up the cell phone and called 911 again.  
  
"Yes, I called for an ambulance about half an hour ago. We are in a cabin along Highway 20 about 15 miles north of Beecher's Corners."  
  
"Yes sir. The roads are still blocked. We are working on getting to you."  
  
"Listen, my wife is badly injured. She may not make it if we have to wait much longer."  
  
"What are the nature of her injuries, Sir?" the lady asked.  
  
"She has a broken leg, but that can wait. There's a piece of wood lodged in her shoulder. I was afraid to try to remove it."  
  
"Is she conscious?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is she breathing?"  
  
Luke checked Laura to see. "Yes."  
  
"Ok, Sir. Has the storm completely passed your area."  
  
"Yes. The wind has died down and I can see the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Why?"  
  
"Sir, I just contacted General Hospital in Port Charles. They are sending a helicopter to pick bring her in."  
  
"Thank you," Luke said gratefully.  
  
"They will only be able to land on the highway can you walk back there so they can find you?"  
  
"I guess," Luke said reluctantly. He looked at Laura. "I really don't want to leave my wife."  
  
"Sir, we can get help to her faster if we don't have to guess where you are," the lady told him.  
  
"I understand. I'll go meet them," he said hanging up.  
  
Luke looked at Laura and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry Angel, help is on the way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
Nikolas and Gia had spent the weekend in New York City. Their return flight had been delayed by the storm. When the plane finally landed the walked to the parking lot where Gia had left her car.  
  
Gia noticed the strange look on Nikolas' face. She could tell he was worried about something. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I have this feeling that something is wrong with my mother. Do you mind going by her house, before we go home?"  
  
"No I don't mind."  
  
A few minutes later, they were zipping through the streets of Port Charles avoiding branches and other debris that littered the street. The closer they got to Royal Street, the worse the damage seemed to be.  
  
Gia parked the car as close as she could to Laura's house. A fallen tree blocked the driveway. The roof was blown off, but the rest of the house seemed to be intact.  
  
Nikolas hoped out of the car and ran to the front door. He knocked, but no one answered. Gia joined him on the porch.  
  
"I guess they aren't here," she said.  
  
"I'm not leaving yet. Something is wrong," Nikolas told her. He left the porch and walked around to the back of the house.  
  
The back of the house seemed to have suffered a little bit more damage. The kitchen appeared to have partially collapsed.  
  
"Mom!" Nikolas yelled.  
  
"Nikolas?" said Lesley's voice from somewhere below him.  
  
"Where are you," he called back.  
  
"Lesley Lu and I are in the basement. We're not hurt, but the stairs are gone."  
  
"I'm coming down to get you."  
  
"Nikolas, be careful. I think there is a gas leak down here."  
  
Nikolas took a deep breath. He leaned over the edge to try to reach them, but they were too far down.  
  
"Nikolas, let me try. You hold onto my ankles," Gia said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Nikolas took hold of Gia's ankles and slowly lowered her down. Lesley handed Lulu to her.  
  
"Pull me up!" she yelled at Nikolas.  
  
It was a long slow process for Nikolas to pull up their combined weight. Lesley Lu was not as light as she looked. Finally he got them to the top.  
  
Gia sat Lesley Lu down in the yard.  
  
"I don't know how we're going to get Lesley out," Nikolas told Gia. "She's a lot heavier that Lulu."  
  
"I know, but we can't leave her down there."  
  
Meanwhile, Lesley Lu had been staring into the garage. She saw something that gave her an idea.  
  
"Nikolas?" she said tapping him on the arm.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"But Nikolas," she said again.   
  
"Sit down over there, while we decide what to do."  
  
Lesley Lu exhaled sharply. She was not happy that Nikolas was ignoring her, but she sat down like she was told.  
  
"We're going to have to call for help," Gia said to Nikolas.  
  
"I don't know if we have time to wait for help if there is a gas leak," he said.  
  
Lesley Lu got back up and walked back over to Nikolas. She tapped him on the arm again. When he didn't look at her, she tugged on his sleeve. "Nikolas!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" he said finally.  
  
"Why don't you use the ladder in the garage to get Grandma out?" she asked pointing.  
  
Nikolas and Gia looked into the garage and saw the ladder sitting undamaged against the back wall. They laughed at the fact they hadn't thought of it.  
  
Nikolas went into the garage and came back with the ladder. He put in into the basement and climbed down and helped Lesley back up.  
  
They sat resting for a minute.  
  
"Where's Mom?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"She and Luke went to Beecher's Corners for dinner. I hope they made it," Lesley said sounding worried.  
  
"I'm sure they did," Nikolas said trying to reassure her. He didn't feel as confident as he sounded. "Come on, I want to take you and Lulu to the hospital."  
  
"We're fine," Lesley protested.  
  
"Please. I would feel better if a doctor confirmed that," he said.  
  
Lesley nodded and they all walked back to Gia's car and headed for the hospital.


End file.
